The Task
by ForbbidenForest
Summary: Set in HP 6th year, TLH doesn't happen. Percy, Thalia, and Nico go to Hogwarts to help protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione; Hectate's personal favorites in her wizarding world. Also for the Big Three who wish for this problematic wizard named Tom Riddle dead
1. Chapter 1

**My new fanfic! My first crossover though so I hope you like it I will be switching between POV's mostly Harry though on the HP side. In this story forget that the 6th and 7th books ever happened and just think that this is the real 6th book, because I won't put pretty much anything in the story that happens. The only thing that coordinates with the book is the fact that Slughorn is teaching potions, and maybe anything I feel like adding. Just a warning the characters will be OOC because I am obviously not Riordan, or Rowling so they would never be in character, because this is a fanfic. R&R!**

**Set in HP 6th year, TLH doesn't happen. Percy, Thalia, and Nico go to Hogwarts to help protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione; Hectate's personal favorites in her wizarding world. Also for the Big Three who wish for this problematic wizard named Tom Riddle be destroyed Rated T for violence in later chapters and cause I'm weird.**

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

The start of term feast was about to begin. Well I mean it would as soon as we got to school and sorted the first years. All of us 2nd through 7th years were riding our normal Thestral drawn carriages to the Hogwarts castle, while all of the first years were crossing the lake with Hagrid. As per normal, but what was not normal was that I was in a carriage with three complete strangers, and otherwise completely alone. I guess it wouldn't be weird for normal people, but I had never been without my friends on our rides to Hogwarts castle. But I was late and all of the other carts were full, so I told my friends to go on and I would find another one, I didn't mind.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the only cart that was left, to find it occupied with three strangers. They all looked to be the same age, if I had to guess I'd say around 17. They would be in 7th year but I hadn't ever seen them at Hogwarts before and I was entering my 6th year so I knew almost all of the 7th years. Anyway, when I walked in the three people were talking in English, but quickly switched to another language, one I didn't recognize. I only caught the words 'Protect', and 'Lady Hectate'. I was wondering who they were talking about as I had never heard of a lady Hectate before. And they said they had to protect her, is that why they are here? I stopped this train of thought because it was bound to get me in trouble sooner or later, or in the case of my luck, both sooner and later.<p>

I turned to look at them again. They were really good looking people. There were two boys and one girl. All three of them looked very similar, I think they might be triplets. They all had deep black hair, with eyes of different shades of blue. The girl had short spiky hair and bright, electric blue eyes that looked like the sky. The tallest boy had short hair that passed his ears only a little bit, and had a small streak of gray in it. He had sea green eyes, that looked a little blue as well. The last boy had longer, shaggy hair, and deep black eyes that had little flecks of dark blue in them. They were all wearing muggle clothing, which had me wondering why they didn't have robes. I figured that they were transfer students, but wouldn't they at least have standard solid colored robes? They were all in black jeans and orange shirts that said something in weird symbols. The boy with black eyes had an aviator's jacket over his shirt and the girl was wearing a silver parka over her shirt. They were all tan and had muscles like all they did was work out. Not like any of the students here who were all lacking in that department. I noticed that they all had the same tattoo on their right wrists. It was in black ink and it had an intertwining pattern that was blocky and connected. Why would they all have tattoos like that, is it from the school they go to? I started to get lost in thought again. While I was studying them they all started laughing really loudly and turned to look at me.

I was torn out of my thoughts, and I realized that I was staring. I tried to cover up my embarrassment of being laughed at by smiling sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Who are you?"

"Percy"

"Nico"

"Thalia"

All three of them spoke at the same time causing me to not really catch their names correctly. I laughed lowly not wanting to upset them, but it was funny. And they were now currently glaring at each other about something that seemed totally unrelated. I decided I would guess and pretend I caught their names correctly. I didn't want them fighting in such a small place, because I am sure that if they did start a fight I would not escape unharmed.

"Ok Thalia is obviously the girl, Nico is the shorter one, and Percy is the taller one?" I attempted to say this with confidence, but it ended up being more of a question. This way of phrasing seemed to be ok with both Percy and Thalia, but Nico gave the protest of 'I'm not short!' which confirmed my statement, or question I guess.

"Yeah that's correct. Harry, right? What year are you in?" Thalia asked, she seemed to be the smarter of the three. Or at least the more informed one of the group.

"I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts," They all stifled a laugh,"I'm also a Gryffindor."

"What's a Gryffindor?" Nico asked in confusion, but still with a huge smile on his face from hearing the name of the school. 'What's a Gryffindor?' I scoffed at the question, everyone knew about the houses at Hogwarts. But I decided to explain before they end up running into anyone like Malfoy and end up being a target.

"One of the houses at our school. We have Ravenclaw, for the smartest people. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Gryffindor for the brave at heart. And lastly Hufflepuff, which is where the rest go, but they are know for loyalty. You are all transfer students right, which houses do you want to be in?"

"Yep! From America. Is it a rule that everyone has to be in a house? Cause I don't know which I would pick." Percy said shrugging. America! Well that would explain their horrible accents.

"Well, I would probably pick either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, because either way I would have people similar to me to be around." Thalia added drowning out Nico's comment of 'don't care'.

"Everyone is placed in a house by the sorting hat, you don't get to pick. Although most times it does consider your wish to be in a certain house. I'm sure you'll be placed with the first years, because the headmaster will want to let everyone know about you."

"Ugh, placed with a bunch of kids and in the middle of the whole school! I'd rather face an angry Zeus!" Nico muttered angrily, and then thunder started roaring in the background, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Geez, I'm sorry alright!" Nico shouted seemingly to the sky. Who was he apologizing to? I went to ask but they all waved their hands at me in unison, telling me not to press the issue.

After that Nico, Percy and Thalia went back to conversing among themselves leaving me feeling left out. I took to staring out the window wondering when we would arrive. But thankfully I didn't have to think about it long, for I realized that we were only around five minutes or less from the castle.

* * *

><p>I raced out and quickly entered the great hall. I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and found a seat right next to Ron and Hermione. I was starting to tell them about the three transfer students that I met, when Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall follow by all of the new first year, and the three new students. Several of the first years were sopping wet, while others seemed only slightly damp, reminding me to be careful of Peeves. I looked over to the three that I was sure were triplets, and noticed their apparent unease at being up in the middle of the entire student body with a bunch of kids. All talking stopped as the sorting started and the sorting hat proceeded to sing his song. I was only half listening. My main attention was on Percy, Nico, and Thalia who all seemed to find it rather amusing that a hat could sing. Well, saying they found it amusing would be one thing, but the truth was that by the time the hat had finished the three of them were on the floor laughing their heads off. It had all started with Nico leaning over to whisper something to Percy. This comment resulted in Percy smiling broadly and in turn leaning over to Thalia and whispering the shared comment. Thalia snickered and said something back to the both of them. They all burst out laughing, quietly at first, and then they all seemed to finally hear what the hat was saying, for at once their heads whipped around in unison, to stare at the hat. They mouthed some of the lyrics before falling to the floor shaking.<p>

They were all given a stern look at the hands of Professor McGonagall. In a loud voice she started reading off names.

"Albine, Flint" A small timid boy came up and was quickly placed in Hufflepuff.

McGonagall called out several more names, and the first Transfer was called.

"Di Angelo, Nico" Nico seemed calm as he slowly walked to the hat, glaring at McGonagall, just daring her to tell him to move faster. When he finally arrived, he sat down in a sloppy manner and let the sorting hat be placed on his head. As soon as McGonagall placed the hat on his head and let go, a task which spanned only 3 seconds, the sorting hat roared.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone sat shell shocked, but then Harry started cheering and everyone else joined in too. No one had ever seen the hat decide which house someone should be in that fast. It was unheard of the only take three seconds. It usually took 45 seconds at the most. McGonagall hurriedly took the sorting hat off of his head and pointed Nico to our table. He walked quickly, not liking the attention, and sat next to me.

"Hey, Harry." Nico said a little stiff. I wonder if the hat spoke to him at all? I answered him with the same 'Hey, Nico'. He turned to watch the rest of the sorting, choosing to ignore all of the staring students.

There weren't very many students with the last names that started with either 'E', or 'F', so we were quickly into the middle of the 'G's.

The next Transfer to be called up was Thalia, leaving Percy behind, and ruining my theory of them being siblings.

"Grace, Thalia" McGonagall called out. Thalia seemed to flinch as her last name was spoken, but no one else seemed to notice.

Thalia made her way up to the sorting hat, pushing the male first years out of the way roughly. She sat down on the stool, and stared forward with an aura of confidence surrounding her, unlike most of the other first years, who all seemed to be a nervous wreck. McGonagall started to bring the hat down on to her head, but only made it as far as her ears before the sorting hat erupted with yet another extremely loud proclamation of, "GRYFFINDOR!" This had only taken the hat about two seconds to decide. This time everyone in Gryffindor remembered to cheer. Thalia ducked out from under the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table with such grace that made almost all of the male students swoon. Thalia sat next to Nico, who in turn scooted over to make her room. Well, he didn't willingly move over for her, but that is besides the point. She sent a curt nod my way and stared back to the front of the school.

Percy wasn't called until we hit the 'J's. He seemed even more at ease just standing there than either Thalia, or Nico had been. He seemed to be lost in thought for it took him a second to realize that his name had been called.

"Jackson, Percy" Professor McGonagall yelled into the silence, Percy gave a small smile and jogged over to her and the sorting hat. He sat down on the stool, seemingly without any care. Professor McGonagall seemed to be nervous with yet another transfer, because she seemed to take a minute for herself, before attempting to place the hat on Percy's head. But it never made it there. As soon as the edge of the sorting hat brushed against Percy's unmanageable black hair, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

This time everyone did not remember to cheer, the only noise that was heard from anyone was from Nico and Thalia.

"Show Off" they both said very loudly at the same time, causing Percy to blush slightly, and run over to the Gryffindor table. He shoved both of them over, and plopped down onto the bench. No one cheered for him, they were all too astounded. The hat hadn't even touched his head and he had been placed! It was practically the same thing for all of them. I turned to look at Dumbledore, who had a gleam in his eyes as he watched the Transfer students.

The rest of the sorting went on as per usual. And afterward, Dumbledore made his normal speech but added on a small part.

"Thank you all, for your attention. I'm sure, as most of you figured out, you now know that we have three Transfer students this year. They are from America, and they are very different from us at this school, so they are taking this chance to see how we learn, and to learn more things about us and this school. They will be staying for the entire year, but remember that they have never been here before. So if you see one of them wandering the halls, lost, please help them on their way. And with this over let the feast begin!" Dumbledore waved his hands and food started to fill the table.

**End of chapter one, I hope you all liked it, even though it was a slow paced chapter, but every story has to set down the basics. So with that thanks for reading, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys, evil bad guy is here I am so sorry I made you all wait so long while I was busy sitting on my ass and studing for school. I really thank all of you who decided I was worth the time to review on my story so I will thank you all by naming you. I will also answer questions that have been asked. And I am really sorry for not updating so you can all kill me later. Anyway after I thank and answer questions I will take care to explain a few very important things, well at least to me. So thank you for all threatening me to get a move on I will work very hard for all of you while I'm on spring break. And If that isnt enough I will promise to one, update today in which case I have cause you'll be reading this... AND second update at the very latest the next chapter on my B-day which is the 22nd of March. So with that lets move on shall we.**

**THANKS GO OUT TO: **

**alainn belle**

**Anubis-Eye of Horus**

**Fabonoku**

**IFoundAPickle**

**2-j-0-r-0-s-0**

**j chick12**

**RachelDare**

**LovesToReadOnline**

**Blank(Name like this... { })**

**happygoluckyfull**

**EmilyNight117**

**Iamswimminginthestyx**

**Fangisnotmyfirstname**

**AtlantianA**

**wolfstar.e99**

**Shinigami**

**OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo**

**SmartBlondes**

**Andy Biersack Lover**

**4blueeyes9**

**jamieeeeeee**

**Lieutenant Winter**

**Another Blank Name**

**The Not So Innocent Girl**

**TRWLTSAWYTCI**

**The Half-Muggle**

**paigemeable**

**Phantom Listener 101**

**hello**

**limput1**

**Blank Number 3**

**Angel9999**

**Flying Chrissy**

**LiveLaughLoveTogether13**

**Ok Big round of applause and happiness to them my inspiration to finally updating.**

**Next, Answers to the questions I was asked through reviews, both rude, border line, and nice. (ps. there are three types of people in this world, Those who can count, and those who cannot...)**

**1. Also what's up with the Tatoos on their arms? WTF? why do they have tattoos on their wrists(?) they're not roman! (By two diff ppl)**

**A: Look at the picture, Its on my profile AT THE BOTTOM, and not like the Roman tattoos. Also it is my mark of Hectate on them, making it so they can use magic like a wizard and witch. It will be explained in this chapter , but here you go.**

**2. btw where is annabeth?**

**A: I personally like the three big 3 kids the best, therefore they are the focus of my story. Even though I am a girl I have no intrest in reading or writing romance, I preferr having a good plot line and a riviting story ove a few horrible love scenes. Plus, I can't write them well anyway. So for now she is not here, because I believe one know it all is good enough for now. **

**3. will any of the other demigods be making appearances or will it just be Percy, Thalia, and Nico.**

**A: First this question should have a ? but who cares... Next (Wow I just mispelt Next 5 times in a row.), I may have some people appear in Iris Messages, Maybe in person, but I think for the most part this will be a PTN fanfiction. Btw I hate when Hp and crew has to come and save PJO and crew so I have it to y tastes meaning you will probably have most of the Hp characters since it's their world.**

**4.** **a small correction, in the first book it said that they hat barely touched malfoy's head before yelling slytherin. otherwise i think this is pretty good so far**

**A: Who gives a flying flip about Malfoy! Actually I do, he's one of my fav Hp Characters... But no he doesn't count in my story he took faster than normal but slower than PTN k.**

**5. I understand why Voldkins would be a problem-he's escaped death for way too long! Plus he has caused many people to die before their time. I figure Hades would be extremely fed up by now. I remember in the books-Hades had enough problems with the dead, the last thing he would want are more ghosts. But how is Riddle a problem for Poseidon and Zeus?**

**A: Because! If you think about it, Voldyfarts is trying to take over the world and kill all the muggles and unpure wizards, think I don't think Hectate would be pretty happy about this, which means she will bug Zeus, which means he will be unhappy, which means he will argue with Poseidon, not to mention they will be griped to by Hades, they are brothers after all. And not to mention that the humans are their domain and who the Hades is Voldystink to think he can come in here and mess with them NO! So there you have it...**

**6. are you going to update at all?**

**A: YES...**

**7. Why did you say that the characters are OOC?**

**A: Because I am not the original Author so all I own is the plot Any OCs I might put in , probably won't, and my brain. So it is expected that they will be different, but I will try. (Just worked in the disclaimer Booyah!)**

**8. I hope you hurry up and that you keep it between Percy and Harry's POV **

**A: No probably not, Oh the HP side yes just Harry most likely, on the PJO side probably mostly Percy but also some Thalia and Nico in there, just probably not much.**

**9. I was wondering if you've abandoned this story.**

**A: I have not, and will not though I am not the best atupdating times, But stick with me please.**

**And now time for my death threats...**

**Update or i'll make clarisse come up here and put ur head on a spear**

****Or, the reader who loves this story and wants you to continue it.****

**I second The Not So Innocent Girl when she said**

**Update or i'll make clarisse come up here and put ur head on a spear**

**But I prefer,**

**UPDATE OR I WILL FLY TO AMERICA AND GET TO CAMP HALF BLOOD AND GET THALIA JASON PERCY AND NICO. THEN I WILL GET THE FIRST TWO TO SEND LIGHTNING TO YOU THEN I WILL GET PERCY TO DROWN YOU WITH HIS WATER POWERS AND I WILL GET NICO TO GET SOMEONE TO HAUNT YOU. SOMEONE WHO WAS REALLY SCARY.**

**Thankyou for your cooperation.**

**UPDATE OR I WILL SEND A MAD ANNABETH AFTER YOU! I MEAN IT! SHE WILL SNEAK UP ON YOU INVISIBLE AND THEN KILL YOU IF YOU DON"T UPDATE!**

**Ah, Good times. Now off to the story shall we.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Well, as normal as you can get with a camp overflowing with adolescent demigods. It was the end of summer, and this year I planned to stay as a year-rounder. It was hard for everyone those first few days after the war the constant collection of new demigods, the grief and burning of shrouds. Many people left to take a break and try to live a normal life, at least for one school year. But some like Nico and I, well we new the camp, campers, and Chiron could use some help. Today is August 31st, 13 days after my birthday, 13 days after the war. It's been tough. Anyway today the Hunters were leaving, they couldn't stand being near so many boys for too long, so Thalia came to hang out with us and spend some time before she left. No it's not what you're thinking, Thalia, Nico, and I have always been very close. And now all thats happened with the war and after it, well we grown to be more like sibilings than cousins. Not like thats bad, but a little different from our fathers. Anyway we were all talking and sitting in the cool shade under Thalia's tree. Thalia and I started laughing hard at a joke Nico just made (who knew death boy could be so funny?), when Annabeth called to us from the bottom of the hill.

"Hey, Guys! CHiron wants to see you all in the big house. Have fun with your quest!"

"Do you know what it is?" Thalia called while I helped her and Nico up.

"No, but it's obvious that its going to be intresting if it's you three." She laughed a little at the thought and waved.

"Thanks Annabeth you have fun staying here!" Nico called while racing Thalia and I down the hill to reach Annabeth.

"I will!" Annabeth said with her arms crossed and a point glare in Nico's direction.

I quickly made it to Annabeth and wrapped and arm around her.

"Miss you Wise Girl" And I planted a chast kiss on her lips.

"I'll miss you too Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"Come on Percy save the romance for later. Bye Annabeth." Thalia spoke with laughter in her voice as she pulled me away from Annabeth and in turn pushed me into Nico, who was not expecting me to fly into him. We both fell to the ground while Thalia gave Annabeth a quick hug and turned to smirk at us.

"Come on Boys, ge off the ground lets go!"

* * *

><p>"The gods have a quest for the three of you. Hectate's world of Witches and Wizards is being threatened and is in danger of falling prey to the evil Voldemort, or Tom Riddle."<p>

Chiron was interrupted at this point by Nico's brilliant comment of, 'Oh, my father keeps yelling in outrage about that guy.' Which Chiron promptly ignored while Thalia and I shot Nico the, 'Did you really just interrupt Chiron to use a word like outrage?' look, that Thalia, Nico and I usually just reserve for each other, but we often use it for Annabeth when she starts to use words we don't feel like looking up in a dictionary to figure out the meaning.

"Now to you three I'm sure that you will find Voldemort no problem, but he is very much dangerous to the wizards. Also Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades would have no problem if you just killed him and be done with it, but Hectate is insistent that a boy by the name of Harry Potter must be the one to kill Riddle for they have their own prophecy. So you will be guarding Hectate's chosen one, and his friends, while you are at their school, which you will be attending for the whole year. Now Harry is famous in their world and he is well guarded outsid eof school but not much in it. And Hectate feels that something big will happen this year and she wants you to be on guard and also to try and help Harry become ready to fight with Voldemort. They are both physically weak so you are going to train Harry in combat."

"Really?" Thalia questioned but Chiron just gave her a look that said , 'yes child, really'.

"So as ordered by your fathers and Hectate, you must go to Harry's school, and protect him and his friends without them realizing, and let no one know who you are, other than their head master. You will also be teaching classes at the school." Chiron paused for a moment to actually let us soak in this information.

"Wait so we will be both teachers and students at the same time?" I asked lamely.

"What are we teaching?" Thalia practically yelled over me while pushing me out of them way.

"So what do we do about Vold-E-Mart?" Nico asked making Voldy's name sound like a convience store.

"Yes, you will be student and teachers, you will be sorted into the school's houses. They have Ravenclaw, for the smartest people. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Gryffindor for the brave at heart. And lastly Hufflepuff, which is where the rest go, but they are know for loyalty. It is best that you remember that, though I have a feeling that you will all end up in the same house. Now you shouldn't tell anyone that you will be teachers until they show up in your class. And the only different thing, Percy, is that you will attend the required classes like everyone else, but when electives come along you will teach instead. And as for your question Thalia, you will all together be teaching, Greek Mythology, Greek, and Fighting with Weapons. As to your question Nico, you will be guarding the school, helping Dumbledore to fend off advandces by Voldemort, and getting Harry ready. You may also fight him at some point but don't let him know what you are. Anyway I have called your mother and she knows, she says to be careful. You leave in an hour, all of your things are packed already so remember anything you wish to bring and also lots of Ambrosia and Nector. You will be provided with all of the money you need, mortal, greek, and magic. And so you will be able to use magic Hectate has given you her blessing which is in the form of your new tattoos. Now go and get anything that is not already packed that you want to bring. And yes Zeus is letting you fly. School for them starts tomorrow so try to sleep in the plane." Chiron said and sent us on our way.

Now I might want to tell you but my mom sort of adopted Nico and Thalia the day after the war claiming that they already felt like her children. But they kept their same last names since my mom got married two days after the war. I am glad now that Nico and Thalia are actually in a way my brother and sister, they had always felt that way to me.

I went with Thalia and Nico to get my stuff together, but none of us were looking forward to the flight to england. Right before we left we recieved wands from Chiron. Mine was 14 inches, made of Pumpkin Ash* with a center of mermaid scale, it was a dark brown color with a small trident carved into the very bottom of the wand. Thalia's was made of Pine,which got some laughs followed by death threats, an eagle's feather, and was 13 inches long, it was a light brown color with a small lightning bolt in the same place as mine. Nico's was also 14 inches long and made of black polpar trees from the underworld, and the center was sliver of a dementor's cloak, it was a midnight black with a small skull in the same place. And with that we all headed off to the school, named Hogwarts, which had us on the groudfor a good ten minutes before we got on the plane.

* * *

><p>* Pumpkin Ash is a tree that grows in lake and swells up at the bottom where it connects with the water it grows to over 200 feet.<p>

**I hope you guys like it I'm working on the next chapter as you read so please Review!**


	3. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
